The program proposed here provides interdisciplinary, graduate training in areas related to drug and alcohol abuse. The objective of this program is the preparation of pre- and postdoctoral fellows for careers in basic or in more clinically-related research. Students are drawn from the Psychology Department and the Curriculum in Neurobiology at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Training sites include laboratories affiliated with the Experimental/Biological or the Clinical Psychology programs, the Curriculum in Neurobiology, the Center for Alcohol Studies, the School of Pharmacy, and the School of Social Work. The environment offered by UNC at Chapel Hill is particularly well-suited for training in research related to drug abuse. First of all, the faculty includes a core of individuals whose research and teaching activities provide a broad spectrum of high quality research training opportunities. These include behavioral pharmacology of drugs of abuse, neurobiolgy of opioid and dopamine systems, neuropharmocolgy of ethanol and other drugs of abuse, investigations of the immune system and drugs of abuse and clinically-related areas such as the progression of adolescent substance abuse and investigations of predictive risk factors. Secondly, interaction among investigators provides a strong collaborative environment for training students. Students receive background training either in the basic neural and behavioral sciences or the more clinically-oriented areas of psychology. More focused training related to drug abuse comes from a variety of interdepartmental courses and seminars and extensive laboratory research. Students who complete this program also receive training in teaching and communication, and are provided many opportunities to develop their professional leadership skills. Upon completion of their training, students are prepared to pursue a career related to drug abuse in academic, research, or clinical settings.